Silent
by Tabloid
Summary: My first attempt at SLASH- please be nice. Jake/Spot slash, implied Jake/Jack. Please tell me what ya think! Songfic slash, too, I might add." That wasn't the way it was for him. He came here silent, he was going out silent."


Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or Gollum's Song. They are owned by Disney and LOTR/Howard Shore/Emiliana Torrini  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a slash, so please be nice. ^_^. Kinda strange pairing, maybe ^_^. Woo, tell me if its good or not. Or tolerable. Or if it sucks hosewater (hehehe. Roundhouse thing. O.o) And what's up with my stupid little smiley faces? Guess that's what you get for eating ice cream at 9:00 at night. And I realize that this probably isn't an original song to choose, but I haven't read any using it but if you have one, I'm sorry! O.O (here I go again with the stupid smiley faces.bad muses!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where once was light/ Now darkness falls/ Where once was love/ Love is no more/  
  
Jake looked at him wide-eyed as he stood there on the Brooklyn Bridge, acting as if he owned it all- confident to the point of a fault. Hubris, the Greek term for incessant pride- the pride that causes one's downfall.  
  
"But. Spot. I-" he stuttered.  
  
"Don' you'se get it, Jake?" Spot snapped, running a hand through his hair, his eyes a stormy gray. "List'n, kiddo, it was fun while it lasted, alrite? But I'se gotta go get back ta me goils, and you can go do whatever you'se want."  
  
"But.Spot." Jake whimpered. Jesus, Jake, he thought to himself, you're sure gonna get him to stay if you keep this up.  
  
Don't say-goodbye/ Don't say- I didn't try/  
  
"Don' 'But Spot' me no more, Jakie- boy." Spot said non-chalantly, lighting a cigarette and tossing the match down into the bay. Jake watched the small light go out against the dark water as Spot went on. "I don' care, kid. It was fun while it lasted. Didja actually think any-a dis was serious?"  
  
Jake just shrugged, eyes on the cobblestone-paved street beneath his worn, stained boots. He struggled to keep back tears that burned behind his eyes as Spot patted him on the shoulder and walked off- not saying a word or looking back.  
  
These tears we cry/ Like falling rain/ For all the lies/ You told us/ The hurt, the blame/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Three Months Earlier)  
  
Spot walked quickly up behind Jake, and grabbed his papes out of the younger boy's hands.  
  
Jake sighed. "Whaddya want, Spot?"  
  
The leader of Brooklyn grinned widely, smoking a cigarette and leaning against a building. "Jackie-boy told me some stories 'bout lil' Jake. I'se just wonderin' if dere true."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and moved to shove past Spot, but the older boy grabbed his shoulder and twisted it harshly so that he turned to look at him once more. "Meet me at da Bridge tonite at eight, Jakie. Or else be sorry."  
  
Jake brushed off Spot's comment and took back the offered papes. Jack, he groaned inwardly, what an ass.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
Jake kicked a rock off the edge of the bridge, watching this fall now into the dark, peaceful water. At the small splash, Jake suddenly had to bite his lip to keep the tears from falling.  
  
And we will weep/ To be so alone/ We are lost!/ We can never go home/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Seven Weeks Earlier)  
  
Jake watched Spot sitting in Medda's, one arm draped over a lanky blonde, the other resing on the shoulders of a busty redhead. He bit his lower lip as Jack walked up, a wild grin on his face.  
  
"Ya knows dat you'se nuddin ta 'im, right?" Jack asked, leaning against the railing next to Jake.  
  
"Lemme 'lone, Jack."  
  
"Ah, c'mon, Jakie. Don' be such a fag." Jake flinched at Jack's choice of words.  
  
"Lemme 'lone, Jack." Jake snapped, surprised with himself.  
  
Jack just glared back. "Foine, but when 'e leaves ya, don' bother comin' back, Ya won' be welcome in the Lodgin' 'Ouse."  
  
Jake just glared at his leader's retreating back.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
So in the end/ I will be what I will be/ No loyal friend/ Was ever there for me/  
  
Jake pulled off his boots and crawled over the edge of the railing on the Brooklyn Bridge, and stared at the bay for the third time that night. It seemed so comfortable, so peaceful. He slowly unclenched his fists. The thought ran through his mind that he should yell something but it just seemed too corny. 'Good-bye, cruel world!'?. Please. That wasn't the way it was for him. He came here silent, he was going out silent.  
  
He let go of the railing and fell into the water. It was as comfortable, relaxing and peaceful as he had thought it would be. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink, and when the water was enveloped around him, he breathed deeply and water filled his lungs.  
  
I have no one to miss, he realized as he began to choke and as the darkness caved in.  
  
Now we say- goodbye/ We say- you didn't try./  
  
These tears you cry/ Have come too late/ Take back the lies/ The hurt, the blame!/  
  
And you will weep/ When you face the end alone/ You are lost!/ You will never go home!/  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that didn't go where I had intended. Woo! Fun, though. Hehehe, I have problems. Poor Jakie. 


End file.
